Where are the Parents?
by Miss Amby
Summary: It's a quiet, peaceful day when Sportacus asks Robbie some questions about the town. Even though they are the hero and villain, will they step up and fill in for other rolls in town? (Now multi-chapter shorts)
1. Chapter 1: Where are the Parents?

_I don't own Lazy Town_

For once it was a nice day outside and the kids weren't making a ruckus. They were at Pixel's, playing some sort of new game that came out, one that most of them could play at once. This meant it was quiet in town.

Robbie Rotten was taking advantage of the brats being away for the day. Normally he took naps in his orange chair but it was warmer outside than in his home. There was something appealing of taking a nap in the sun with no noise. He grabbed his pillow and earplugs and left his lair, looking around to make sure he didn't catch anyone's attention.

He made it to the bench without seeing anyone and soon he was curled on the bench, snoring away.

At least until a certain blue kangaroo showed up.

Well, the sleep was nice while it lasted. He didn't react right away. He could tell some time had passed; the sun felt like it had shifted on him. At least he had gotten a few hour's sleep. Finally Robbie sat up and pulled his earplugs out, glaring at the source of what had woken him up.

He scoffed at seeing Sportanoodle flipping around, taking advantage of the empty space. Some of the moves he was practicing, well it wouldn't be good if Pinky or Ziggy tried to copy him. He waited on the bench just watching until finally the elf came to a stop.

"Are you done flipping and flopping around?" His voice was a sneer and made the hero turn toward him.

"Robbie! Did I wake you up? I'm sorry if I did." Flipping over and landing on the bench beside the villain he waited like a puppy to see what he would say.

"Yes, but I guess it could have been worse. What are you doing down here, the brats aren't out and about." Sportacus shook his head at the villain's choice of words before sitting down beside him.

"The kids don't need me today but it was too nice outside to stay in my airship. I thought I could be quiet enough." Robbie snorted at him before rolling his neck, his neck popping and causing the elf to flinch.

"Well you did wake me up. You're lucky I'm not in the mood to run you out today. I'm sure without the kids around I could do it." Sportacus couldn't help but roll his eyes before leaning and placing his elbows on his knees, hands over his mouth. He paused a second before looking at the villain.

"You're right, it's quiet in town today. Normally I don't come down on quiet days. If the children are all playing inside and Mayor Meanswell and Ms. Busybody are at work, where is everyone else? Do you know?" the hero looked up at Robbie, noting the confused look on his face. "I'm still new to being a hero, but Lazy Town isn't the first place I've been. But I at least saw the parents in those towns. I've been here...what a few months now and I haven't seen any other adults."

This was not a conversation Robbie wanted to have but at the same time it made something in his chest hurt to see the hero so sad looking.

"If I tell you will you let me go back to sleeping? You spent the rest of the day in your blimp so I can rest in peace?" He held his hand out and smiled when Sportacus shook it and said 'deal'.

"Well let's see. Pinky's easy. Her parents sent her here to spend time with the Mayor and get 'fresh air' and things. Poodle's parents are probably the most involved. They give him his tech because they know he's passionate about it but they work in the next town over, leave early in the mornings and come home late." He tapped his chin thoughtfully before continuing. "Stingy's parents, well you can see how they raise him. Dad's the head of the bank and mom stays at home doing who knows what. Spoils him well, rotten. Trixie, now she's only got her dad, mom went and walked off. He's never around, doing who knows what. Before you came she played a lot more tricks, mischievous after my own heart. Probably the only way she got attention from her old man."

He wasn't expecting the hero to purse his lips together so tightly that the color left his skin. He couldn't stop now though, not when the story was almost done. "Ziggy's mom does her best but well, Ziggy can be a handful. She has to work in the next town over because there wasn't a job here at the time. His dad died in a car crash when he was small. Didn't leave a lot for them."

When Robbie finished his tale there was only the sound of birds. Sportacus didn't say anything for a few minutes. It was starting to worry the villain. He had never seen the hero be still and quiet for so long. The blue elf finally found his voice, it lower and sadder than normal.

"I knew when I was first called here that it wasn't perfect. That's why a hero is needed, because things aren't going right. But I'm meant to be...well a slightly above average hero, not something more." He voice was almost non-existent and with a huff and an eye roll Robbie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're doing what you need to. The brats...the kids need to know someone cares and makes sure they learn to do the right thing." Sportacus looked at the villain with a small smile before standing up and stretching.

"You're right Robbie. Thank you for telling me all this." He flipped behind the bench before turning around and looking at the other man. "You know, I'm not the only one that spends a lot of time with the children."

There was a pause as Robbie processed what he said before letting out an ungrateful yell. Everyone in town missed the villain trying to chase a flipping and spinning blue hero across the town, yelling about how there was no way in the world he was a good influence on those brats.

 _Author's Note: I've read a lot and I've been enjoying the stories where Sportacus and Robbie have to take on more of a 'parent' role. Granted, we don't know much about the kids' parents other than Stingy has a dad for sure and Stephanie's parents sent her there. I may expand on this and write some more but this idea was stuck in my head and I needed to get it out._


	2. Chapter 2: Staying

Chapter Two: Staying _I don't own Lazy Town._

It was the beginning of September when he saw a familiar pink-haired girl sitting on the bench in the middle of town. Sportacus was surprised to see her; Stephanie had said goodbye to the town a few weeks ago, when her parents wanted her back home to start school. What was she doing back? Even though his crystal hadn't gone off he jumped off the door and into the quiet town.

"Hello Stephanie, is everything ok?" he wasn't expecting her to shake her head and wipe her eyes before giving him a plastered on smile.

"Oh, hi Sportacus. Everything's fine. Is someone in trouble?" She was surprised that he sat down beside her. He rarely sat down; he was always in motion.

"My crystal didn't go off but I think you're the one in trouble. Your eyes are red, have you been crying?" Stephanie didn't answer right away. Instead she started crying. It wasn't loud but there were tears starting to stream down her face and she was sniffling, trying to keep it in.

"Whatever it is, don't hold it in. It will be ok Stephanie." His words, soft and quiet where the final straw in her resolve and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his stomach and burying her face just below the crystal's plate. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her, soothing her and trying to calm her down but letting her release the pent-up emotions that plagued her. The hero was just barely able to make out the words 'parents', 'car crash' and 'dead' before she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sportacus, I didn't...I shouldn't have…" Choppy words spilled from her mouth as she wrapped her arms around herself. Sportacus pulled her into another hug and they sat like that before he finally spoke.

"It...it will take time. I'm sorry you lost your parents Stephanie and I...I can't take away the pain. But everyone here in town, we're here for you. If you want us we'll come. If you want left alone...we'll understand. But we're here for you, no matter what." It was the stillest either of them had sat for. The hero didn't move and the girl clung to him. When she finally pulled away she looked up at him with a small, sad smile.

"Thank you Sportacus. I... I think I want to be alone now, but I'll come out when everyone is done with school. I'll see you later." She didn't wait for him to answer, just gave him a quick hug and took off, running toward her uncle's house. Once she was got from his sight he frowned. He would never claim to have favorites but Stephanie was the one who called him into town; she held a special place in his heart. Sportacus didn't want to see her in pain, but there wasn't much he could do except be there for her if she wanted company. With a heavy heart he went back to his airship. The only thing he could do was to watch and be ready to help the kids he had grown to love.

 _Author's Note: I feel bad that I killed off Stephanie's parents. But she needed to stay in Lazy Town somehow and I didn't know how to do that without killing them off. I have the next chapter already written and I'll try and post it tomorrow (12/29/16). Yes, she is the favorite child of Sportacus._


	3. Chapter 3: Homework

Chapter Three: Homework

 _I don't own Lazy Town_

It was a wonderful Saturday morning in Lazy Town. The birds were chipping,the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze. It was the perfect morning for laying in a hammock and taking a long nap.

Robbie almost didn't notice the kids sitting around the square and talking themselves. Well, he would have ignored them in Trixie hadn't yelled at Stingy for taking her pencil and not giving it back. He growled as he stomped over and then loomed over them, hands on his hips and tapping his foot.

"What are you working on that's so loud?"

"Robbie Rotten!" The kids chorused together before Stephanie stood up and held a paper up to him.

"Robbie, can you help us? We're working on our homework and we're stuck." She flashed him a smile that she normally used for Sportacus when they wanted him to play with them. Robbie made a gagging noise and stuck his tongue out at it.

"I did my years of school work Pinkie. Why should I help you?"

"Because you're smart! And you've got be good at math and stuff with all the things you make! Please Robbie?" Now all the kids were standing around him in a circle with pleading looks on their faces.

The villain sighed and rolled his eyes before standing up straight. "What's in it for me?"

"We could make you a cake." The other kids liked Stephanie's idea and they all started chatting about what kind of cake it could be.

The villain could have answered right away but instead crossed his arms and tapped his chin, thinking about what they offered. "Ok, I'll help you if you make me a cake. I'll take a nap while you're inside making it. Then I get two things I want and you get help with your work." Robbie cringed at their loud response before walking over to the lever in the ground and pulling up the podium.

"I'm not sitting on the ground to help you. Get up in the stage and we'll start." There was a rustling of paper as they gather their supplies and got on the stage, sitting around the edge so there was room for Robbie to help all of them.

It was easy enough work. Stephanie and Stingy needed help with math while Pixel and Trixie needed help with reading. Robbie wasn't the best teacher; he got impatient at some of their answers and places him face in his hand when Stingy tried to answer a word problem with "Zero, they are all mine". But he didn't give them the answers, he made them work to get it, guiding them to the correct response. It didn't take long to get all the work done and the kids put everything away and started toward the Mayor's house.

"Thanks for the help Robbie! We'll find you when the cake's done. And flavor you would like?"

"As long as it's sweet and doesn't have anything healthy in it it'll be fine. Now scram, I want to start my nap." He waved his hands at the group and the children laughed before racing off.

"I'm glad you helped them." the villain screamed at the sudden appearance of the hero, jumping up before coughing and straightening his vest, pretending he wasn't scared.

"What the hell are you doing here Sportadork? No one's in trouble."

"Ah language Robbie. And Ziggy needed help in his house. I was heading back to my ship when I saw everyone heading home." He paused for a moment, fiddling with his mustache before looking at the villain. "You know, they've asked me before for help on homework. I wasn't much help; it's all different from what I learned. Thank you for doing this with them." He placed a hand on his shoulder but Robbie just shrugged it off and started walking toward the hammock.

"Well it's worth even more to hear you say you can't do something. They're also making me a cake as payment. Unless you plan on helping them you can spend the day up in your blimp."

"Airship. And it won't take them all day to make a cake. I'm sure we'll all play together later today." Sportacus flipped past Robbie and over a wall, leaving the villain to his nap and to ponder when he became the preferred homework helper to a group of brats.

 _Author's Note: While I believe that Sportacus is smart I can see his schooling being different than what a typical kid would have._


	4. Chapter 4: Talent Show

Chapter Four: N Apostrophe T

 _I don't own Lazy Town or the song 'N Apostrophe T' by Tom Lehrer._

 _YouTube that and be amazed by it. I thought it was a good song for the fandom._

There were posters for it all over town

"Talent Show: Friday Night at 7"

The school was sponsoring it, so only kids were allowed to enter. Some of the kids knew what they were going to do. Stingy was going to do a magic act with Ziggy as his assistance. Pixel was going to show off a robot he made, one that could take cups and stack them into a tower in record time. Stephanie and Trixie wanted to do something together, but they weren't sure what.

"We could do a song and dance."

"Yeah, but to what song Pinkie? We need something new."

"Well, let's look online. Maybe there's a song that we can use there." Stephanie got on the computer and they started looking, smiles growing on their faces when they found the perfect one.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We need to keep it a secret from Sportacus and Robbie." Trixie pointed out a Stephanie and she frowned before snapping her fingers.

"I know, I'll tell Sportacus that I want to add flips into my dance. You can tell Robbie that you need a costume and he'll help with that. It won't take long to learn the words and dance, we have enough time."

"Well let's get started then."

Stephanie was right. Sportacus was more than happy to spend time helping her learn how to safely do a front flip and couldn't wait to see her dance routine. Trixie had good luck with Robbie. She had laid it on thick, saying she needed to have a costume for the show and if she made it herself it would look horrible and she wanted it to look similar to his outfit.

The villain had...mixed emotions about helping her. On one hand she had gotten to his narcissism, knowing that his costume skills were the best in town. On the other hand something like, compassion, welled up inside of him when she wanted to be like him. No one ever wanted to be like him.

It was the night of the show and Robbie was leaning against the back wall, trying not to be seen by the rest of the town. He almost let out a shriek when a strong hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hello Robbie, are you here to see the kids?" Sportacus was trying to whisper but it was still loud and the villain raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm here to see Tricky. She needed my help with something and I want to see what my hard work turned into."

The hero smiled and patted his shoulder before leaning against the wall with him, rocking back and forth. "It's good to see you here. I wonder what her act is, Stephanie wouldn't tell me what Trixie was doing."

"Oh, that doesn't sound like the pink-haired brat. She's keeping secrets from her hero?"

"Trixie wanted it to be a surprise, Stephanie didn't want to say."

"And now our next act, Stephanie and Trixie."

"Or they could have been playing both of us and now we get to see why." Robbie's voice was flat before he heard the music start and gave a chuckle, "I want to change my statement. They _are_ playing both of us and now we get to see why."

"What do you mean…" Sportacus didn't get to finish his question as he saw Trixie walked from one end of the stage, dressed in something similar to Robbie's outfit but in her red and orange color scheme. Stephanie flipped onto the stage in her superhero costume before they both started singing.

"Isn't it a lovely day?" Stephanie smiled up at Trixie as she went first, almost leaning in too close to her face. Trixie turned away from her, crossing her arms and almost pouting.

"No, it isn't."

Stephanie flipped so they were facing , "Could you come outside and play?"

"No, I can't."

"What are they doing?" Sportacus leaned over to Robbie, who was silently laughing to himself.

"Just listen to the rest of the song Sportadork."

As the song went on the hero figured out why Robbie was laughing. It was like watching the two of them when he had first come to town; asking Robbie to be part of something and him saying no to everything thrown his way. In the end he did join in; still with tricks but still part of their little community.

On the stage Trixie joined Stephanie for the final part, both of them singing loudly at the end and taking a bow before walking off the stage.

They couldn't go and see then right away, they had been the first act and there were still plenty more to watch.

In the end it was Stingy and Ziggy who had won with their magic show and while they had their picture taken for the paper Stephanie and Trixie ran up to the hero and villain in the back.

"Did you like it?" Robbie almost spat in disgust at Stephanie's words but Sportacus picked her up spun her around.

"You both were wonderful, well all of you were wonderful but we liked your act the best."

"We?" The girls looked over at Robbie as he rolled his eyes at them all.

"I guess it was the best. But only because we helped you with it." Trixie's eyes' lit up at Robbie comment and she grabbed him in a hug around his middle. Sportacus still hadn't put Stephanie down and suddenly there was a camera flash.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You all looked so happy." Mayor Meanswell was lowering a camera from his face and Sportacus put Stephanie down so she could go and give her uncle a hug.

"Can we all get a copy of the picture later Uncle?"

"Of course dear. If that's alright with them."

Robbie rolled his eyes but didn't say no while Sportacus got a huge smile on his face. "That sounds great! Thank you Mayor."

"Oh it's no problem. The children were so happy to have your help with their act. Speaking of the children I offered to host a party for our group once this was done. Will we see you both there?" Sportacus was quick to agree to show up but Robbie sputtered before reluctantly agreeing.

Trixie's pouting face wasn't the reason he caved, no siree it wasn't. It didn't stop him from scowling, a blush rising on his face as Sportacus teased him about Trixie being his favorite of the kids.

Robbie would never admit the kids were growing on him, least of all the girl that reminded him so much of his own childhood.

 _Author's Note: So I was working in my classroom and this song popped up on my Pandora channel and I stopped what I was doing so I could laugh my ass off. The first idea for this was Sportacus and Robbie performing this, but it worked better to have Stephanie and Trixie going the act._


	5. Chapter 5: Baking Bread

Chapter Five: Baking bread

 _I don't own Lazy Town_

"It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake"

"We aren't baking cake today Ziggy, we're making bread."

"But cake is so much better!"

Stephanie just shook her head as Ziggy went back to singing the song, stopping only take a lick of his lollypop every few steps. The kids were all carrying a bag filled with various ingredients as they headed to the Mayor's home. They were laughing and giggling as they entered and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh no guys, we might not be able to make the bread today." Stephanie had picked up a piece of paper, her friends all stopping to look at her. "Uncle left a note, he doesn't want us trying to cook without him again. And he's going to be busy the rest of the afternoon. We won't be able to make anything…" Her voice dropped in tone, sadness filling it before Trixie snapped her fingers and ran to the window.

"HEY ROBBIE, MAKE THE THING APPEAR! WE WANNA TALK!"

There was a clanking sound and soon there was a pair of mechanical blue eyes peering into the window.

"What. What are you _yelling_ about?!"

"We need your help. We want to make stuff in the kitchen but Pinkie's Uncle is busy and we need an adult to be present."

"And you chose me."

Trixie rolled her eyes, "Well after last time Sportacus isn't our first choice to help in the kitchen. Some of it's also going to be a surprise for him it if turns out right. Please Robbie?"

It was quiet for a few moments before he sighed. "Fine. I'll be there soon. DON'T mess with the oven or any other fire until I get there." The periscope disappeared and a few minutes later the villain walked in, a slight scowl on his face as he looked at the kids.

"Well I'm here. What are we making?"

"Bread! Except we're not allowed to use the oven on our own." Ziggy smiled at him, making the villain cringe.

"And we've never cooked with yeast before." Pixel added, looking at the packets filled with the tiny ingredients.

Robbie sighed and pressed his fingers to his forehead before looking at the kids. "It's a good thing I came then. Can't have you doing something _stupid_ because you didn't know something. Get your aprons and get into the kitchen." he waved his hands and they took off, leaving him alone long enough to spin and quick-change into his own apron and chef's hat. He strolled into the kitchen and looked over the things they had bought.

Good. If everything on the counter was what they needed it was just a simple bread recipe with lots of time in between to rest and be lazy.

"Ok Robbie, we're ready! We have a recipe and the ingredients and we're ready to go!" Stephanie was almost too cheerful for the man but he looked over them and their eager faces before giving them a slight smirk.

"Fine, let's started."

He learned quickly why the kids needed an adult and it wasn't just because of using things that were hot.

Stingy was trying to sneak some of the ingredients that he didn't need at the moment and Ziggy tried to eat the honey from the bottle that they needed to make the yeast mixture. Pixel had made a mixer that he insisted would work but in fact Robbie would have to help him repair sometime in the future. At least Stephanie and Trixie hadn't been a terror in the kitchen, although he believed that the pig-tailed girl was behind the large splotches of white on everyone's clothes.

He had played Uno with them while they waited for the bread to raise. He learned that Stephanie had quite the poker face and one more rounds than everyone else. Stingy wasn't too bad at it either.

It warmed his villainous heart to see Sportacus's favorite follower to do something deceiving.

Now the house smelled like fresh bread, the loaves cooling on a rack as the kids finished their card game.

"Thank you for helping us out Robbie, here, this is for you." Stephanie handed him a loaf, wrapped in a pink dishtowel and still warm to the touch, "I'll want the dish cloth back later but thank you." She gave him a hug that he scoffed at before straightening his vest.

"Yeah well don't get used to it." She giggled at his response and he walked to the door. He tried to keep from smiling at the kids all yelled goodbye to him.

It was nice to spend time with his kids indoors.

Hell would freeze over before he told anyone that though.

 _Author's Note: You can tell I'm back to teaching because I have no free time expect on the weekend anymore. *sigh* I've been wanting to write Robbie cooking with them for a while. Sportacus is great at outdoor things but Robbie better at indoor things._

 _Sportacus cooking involves too many flips._


End file.
